Problemas,Trabalho e muitos Problemas
by Aninhaloka
Summary: Nosso querido Leão envolvido em uma história muito interessante, engraçada e repleta de emoções. A história se passa na época da saga G.Por favor leiam e me digam o que acharam. Minha primeira fic de saint seiya.


**Problemas, Trabalho e muitos Problemas.**

_By Aninhaloka_

**Nota da autora: Essa fic é uma criação da minha mente completamente maluca, por tanto não se assustem se virem por aí cenas inimagináveis. **

**Atenção: A fic se passa no mesmo tempo que a Saga G, e também tem como foco o Aiolia, além de outros é claro. XD **

**Declaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu não teria deixado os nossos queridos douradinhos morrerem e nem permitiria que aquela mimada da Saori matasse o Saga (NÃO IMPORTA O QUE DIGAM PRA, MIM O SAGA NÃO TERIA MORRIDO SE A MIMADA DA SAORI NÃO TIVESSE INVENTADO DE BRINCAR DE DEUSA! ¬¬ ╬! AH! MAS FIQUEM AVISADOS QUE EU NÃO A ODEIO, NÃO TENHO NADA CONTRA ELA, BEM MAIS OU MENOS!). **

**Capítulo I **

Aiolia estava agitado não conseguia parar de pensar em sua luta, recente, contra Hymperion, na verdade não conseguia parar de pensar no fato de que certa amazona havia lhe salvado a vida. Litos lhe contara que após a batalha contra Hymperion, havia perdido a força e desmaiado, que vários soldados de Cronos haviam permanecido para lhe tirar a vida e que além dela o ter salvado, ainda o havia carregado até sua casa.

- Mestre Aiolia, está bem?- a voz preocupada de Litos o tirara de seus devaneios.

- Sim, Litos, estou bem!- respondi – Litos, por que Marin não permaneceu para falar comigo?

**- **A Srta. Marin disse que não podia permanecer para verificar como o Mestre Aiolia estava porque precisava cumprir uma missão!

- Uhm! Missão? Que tipo de missão poderia ser?

-Não precisa se preocupar! Com toda certeza é alguma missão do tipo, checar o perímetro ou fazer a ronda!

-Eu sei, mas é que, mesmo assim, eu... Eu... Eu... **AAAAAAAHHHH!!! GARAN!!! O QUE PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO!?! **

-EU!?! Nada Mestre Aiolia! Mas o que estava dizendo mesmo Mestre?- Garan perguntou fingindo plena inocência.

-**O QUE PRETENDIA ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO É! **Droga! Não estava dizendo nada!

-Sei, sei! Achei que estivesse dizendo algo com relação a Srta. Marin!

-**E PORQUE DIABOS EU FALARIA ALGO SOBRE ELA!?! **

**-**Não sei! Talvez o senhor esteja preocupado com ela!

-**HÁ!HA!HA! EU!?! PREOCUPADO COM ELA!?! ATÉ PARECE!** (¬¬)

- Claro! Claro! Me engana que eu gosto!- Garan disse em pleno tom de sarcasmo, deixando Aiolia ainda mais irritado. Aiolia ia responder a provocação de Garan quando esse o interrompeu. –Ah! É verdade, já ia me esquecendo! Mestre Aiolia, acabo de receber um comunicado dos mensageiros do Grande Mestre! Ele pede para que o senhor se apresente amanhã pela manhã no salão principal para que possa receber as instruções de sua nova missão.

- Uhm! Quer dizer então que o TODO PODEROSO resolveu que vai passar as instruções pessoalmente, é? Deve ser algo realmente importante pra ELE resolver dar as instruções pessoalmente. - Aiolia disse com desdém.

-Mestre Aiolia, não é prudente que o senhor fique dizendo essas coisas.

-Há! Ta bom viu! Bom... De qualquer forma é melhor é eu ir descansar porque pelo jeito amanhã terei que agüentar o nosso QUERIDO Grande Mestre e suas missões. - E dizendo isso Aiolia se retirou do cômodo indo até seu quarto. Garan ao ver seu mestre sair se retirou também, deixando sozinha uma pequena e confusa Litos.

**Na manhã do dia seguinte... **

-Mestre Aiolia, acorde já está tarde! Se não o senhor vai chegar atrasado para a reunião com o Grande Mestre!- Chamou a voz calma e suave de Litos.

-Uhm! Ah! Mas que droga! Ter que lidar com aquele mala logo pela manhã!- Aiolia reclamou, esfregando os olhos por causa do sono.

Litos se retirou do aposento e deixou Aiolia sozinho no quarto para que pudesse se aprontar e logo se dirigir ao templo principal, o que não demorou muito, pois em questão de minutos Aiolia já estava pronto e saindo pela porta de sua casa se dirigindo até o local marcado para a reunião.

**Algum tempo depois... **

-Afh! Não sei por que este lugar tem que ter tantas escadas!- Aiolia reclamou, continuando o seu caminho.

**Mais algum tempo depois, passando pela casa de escorpião... **

**-O QUE FAZ AQUI, SEU BICHANO VIRALATA! **

**-DROGA! O QUE VOCÊ QUER AGORA SEU INSETO DE RABO TORTO! **

**-EU É QUE DEVERIA TE FAZER ESSA PERGUNTA SEU IDIOTA! O QUE FAZ AQUI NA MINHA CASA? **

**-ORA SEU ARTRÓPODE! NÃO VENHA ME TORRAR A PACIÊNCIA, NUNCA ESTARIA AQUI POR VONTADE PRÓPRIA! ÁLIAS, NÃO POSSO FICAR AQUI PERDENDO TEMPO COM UM BICHINHO INSIGUINIFICANTE COMO VOCÊ! TENHO QUE IR ATENDER A UM CHAMADO DO GRANDE MESTRE, POR TANTO SAIA LOGO DA MINHA FRENTE NÃO!**- E dizendo isso saiu da casa de escorpião, deixando para trás um Milo muito perplexo com o que havia acabado de escutar, e também pelo fato de ter sido ignorado por Aiolia sem ao menos ter tido a chance de revidar o insulto.

**Muito, mais muito tempo depois... **

-Até que em fim Cavaleiro de Leão, Aiolia! Não sabe que deve se apresentar na hora que foi marcada!- Repreendeu o Grande Mestre.

- Ta bom, viu! Acontece que se aquele artrópode desajustado do Milo não tivesse me atrapalhado eu teria chegado a tempo! Além do mais, o senhor não pode falar nada, pois na ultima reunião foi o senhor que chegou atrasado!- Aiolia falou em tom de cinismo.

-Ora, seu! Está bem chega dessa conversa! Vamos logo ao que interessa!- O Grande Mestre disse se dirigindo até o seu trono e assentando. - Pois bem, mandei que viesse aqui porque tenho uma missão especial para você.

_Lá vem toda vez é a mesma coisa, quando ele vem com essa só pode ser furada!_- Aiolia pensou. – Está bem! E do que se trata essa 'missão especial'?

-Quero que vá até o Egito e cuide de alguns problemas que estão acontecendo por lá.

-Certo! Certo! Então já vou indo. - Dizendo isso Aiolia pôs-se a retirar-se.

-Ah! Mais uma coisa Aiolia!- Ao ouvir tais palavras Aiolia parou de andar, mas não se virou. –Você terá um parceiro nessa missão, ele já deve estar a lhe esperar na saída do Santuário.

Mal terminou de ouvir o anuncio do Grande Mestre, Aiolia já havia se retirado, parando algum tempo depois em frente a sua casa.

_Espere um momento o que foi que ele disse? Disse que eu teria um parceiro nessa missão!? Epa! Que história é essa! Aquele maldito, o que pensa que está fazendo!_

-Mestre Aiolia tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

-Uhm!- Aiolia acordou de seus pensamentos e encarou apequena a sua frente.- Não se preocupe Litos não aconteceu nada!- Disse-lhe carinhosamente.- Litos por favor avise a Garan que fui cumprir as ordens do Grande Mestre e que estou de partida para o Egito, sendo assim, não sei quando vou retornar, está bem!?!- E se retirou sem deixar que Litos proferisse qualquer pergunta sobre a missão.

Durante o caminho uma pergunta ficou martelando na mente de Aiolia. Quem seria o seu parceiro nessa missão?

**Continua... **

**Oi, e aí? Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? O que acham que vai acontecer daqui pra frente? Quem será o misterioso parceiro de Aiolia?** **Please****, reviews! Ah! Só pra esclarecer uma coisa, a distância entre a casa de leão e o templo do Grande Mestre não é tão grande assim, o fato é que o Aiolia ficou fazendo graça pra chegar atrasado e depois jogou a culpa no Milo. **

**Bom, por em quanto isso é tudo. Até o próximo capítulo! Bye! **


End file.
